


There is Something about Pastelitos de Guayaba

by Luna_Vulpes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Biker Keith (Voltron), Coffee Beans and Cupcakes, Confession, Crush, Cuban Bakery, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cuban Sandwich, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trish's Bakery, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/pseuds/Luna_Vulpes
Summary: Everyday Keith comes to Trish's Bakery for two things: the sandwiches and the cute employee named Lance.After months of pining, Keith has finally decided to ask Lance out - now all he has to do is figure out how.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 172
Collections: TDQ_Voltron





	There is Something about Pastelitos de Guayaba

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my piece from the Coffeebeans and Cupcakes Klance Zine! I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Fun fact: It is NOT part of the LC universe (if you are a reader of our fanfic Lion's Chain). I simply wrote them in Trish's Bakery as an easter egg. :)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed. Love you all! - Luna

When noon arrived, Keith ran out the door of his office and made his way across the street. He had to beat the crowd - a daily mission he needed to achieve, but today - especially today, he had to be one of the first. 

Trish’s Bakery.

The place he imagined heaven would look like, or at least smell like. The moment he pulled back the glass door, his nose found the sweet pastry smell of caramelized sugar on top of puffs filled with either cheese, fruits, or meat. Following his nose, eyes almost closed, he made his way towards the counter, skipping the display cases covered in cookies, cupcakes, Cuban pastries, and other various treats that could heal even the darkest soul. Instead, he made the small line, not bothering to look up at the menu. He got the same thing everytime and his mouth drooled with anticipation. Finally opening his eyes, he leaned to the right to take a peek at the three people taking orders. A small grin crept across his face as he spotted his second favorite thing about the bakery. 

If the bakery was heaven - Lance was the angel that greeted him to the afterlife. 

Keith had held the crush in for months. From the first lunch he came into the bakery, Lance had always taken his order. The first few were a coincidence, but by the fifth visit, Keith was making sure he always stood in Lance’s line. Something about those ocean blue eyes mixed with the freshly baked Cuban bread made him feel as if sitting on the beach enjoying a vacation with his perfect boyfriend. 

That was the thing - Lance was not his boyfriend. Lance worked at Trish’s Bakery and smiled at every customer providing whatever goods they desired. 

Keith desired Lance, but he wasn’t on the menu. 

Leaning back and waiting his turn, Keith tried to not keep his eyes on the Cuban beauty, but he knew he stared. He always stared. Finally, his turn arrived and he gave a pitiful grin until Lance’s voice startled him. 

“Keith! You’re here,” said Lance with a bright Miami sunrise smile. He turned to the sandwich makers to the left. “One twelve inch Cuban with no mustards or pickles. Extra mayo and honey butter crust.” 

Keith blinked in complete astonishment. Did he order? Had he even spoken yet? “Um - yeah I am here.” His eyes darted every which way, trying to figure out what exactly happened. 

Lance started finishing the transaction on the register. “Where have you been? I didn’t see you last week.” 

“Oh… um - I was on vacation.”

Lance’s eyes shot up and captured Keith’s. Keith stopped breathing while Lance spoke. “Nice! I guess I didn’t have to worry, then.” 

“You - you worried?” 

“Yeah. I see you here everyday. I thought we lost our best customer.” 

Keith inhaled once again. Of course Lance showed concern due to him likely personally investing in his paycheck. He held out his debit card to the machine and started paying the usual $8.40. “No, I was spending time with Shiro at the Keys. We did some fishing and relaxing.” 

“Shiro?” 

Keith stopped mid-pin and slowly gazed up at Lance. His voice had dipped, low and almost disappointed. Trying to switch it, Keith quickly added. “He’s like a brother to me! I was hanging out with him and his husband Adam. They said I needed to relax and kind of kidnapped me for the week.” He bit his lips and hoped for the best results to whatever it was he sensed. 

Lance smiled and tilted his head to one side. “Oh! Sounds like a lot of fun.” With that, he returned back to his cheery disposition. 

Keith exhaled in relief and finished paying. He took his receipt from Lance and stepped to the side to wait for his name to be called. 

“See you tomorrow,” said Lance as he waved goodbye. 

Keith’s heart tumbled to the floor. 

After a few minutes, his order was called and he took the white paper bag with his perfectly made sandwich inside. He smelled the hot slices of ham, swiss cheese, salomi, and lechon with mayonnaise sitting between freshly baked Cuban bread topped with a gooey honey butter on the outside. All of it pressed together to perfection. He walked out of the bakery to enjoy his sandwich in his office, but not before looking back one more time to the angelic Lance. 

Something about today felt different and it made Keith’s mind wander further about what he should do next. 

#

A few days passed and the lingering thought kept hounding Keith. How could he simply speak his mind and figure out if he had a chance with Lance? If he was to take Pidge’s advice, he would simply ask Lance out, but that was far beyond the reach of his own capabilities. 

Instead, he had to be smart. Figure out without asking if Lance had any interest in him - if he even dated men to begin with. 

Finally, the idea came to visit the bakery once more, but this time when it neared closing time. He no longer sporting his annoyingly uncomfortable work outfit, choosing to wear his more comfortable ripped black jeans, red t-shirt, and leather jacket. To capture Lance’s attention, he had to make two easy - well he hoped would be easy - steps. One, be the last customer at the bakery. Two, don’t order the usual sandwich. 

When he arrived, he waited at his bike, watching the bakery’s door and his watch. Two minutes before store closing, he entered. The familiar scent covering him upon arrival, but a husher sound as it was filled to the brim with customers. 

Luckily for him, Lance was exactly where he usually stood and no one stepped in behind him. Waiting in line, he noticed one other person working. She looked nearly identical to Lance and she walked over to the door with a key in her hand. 

“I’ll close up,” she announced. “Just let the last few out when they are done.” 

Lance gave a thumbs up in response, helping the only person standing between them. “Tell  _ mami, _ I’ll take her to the appointment tomorrow. And remind Veronica that she’s covering my shift. Rachel! Did you get that?!” 

“Yeah, yeah!” Rachel shouted as she started to leave. “I got it.” 

Lance shook his head, finished the order, and called for the last customer. Not hiding his astonishment, he smiled and said, “Keith? What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Ordering some food,” he replied with nervousness. 

“Okay. So one Cuban…” 

“No… um… I don’t want a sandwich.” Keith looked away, too jittery to speak clearly. His eyes darted away from Lance and shivered, feeling like the three other patrons in the store were glaring at him - even if they were all blissfully enjoying their meals. 

“Really? Are you sure you’re the Keith I know? Different time? Not a sandwich? And… ripped jeans?” 

The second Keith realized that Lance was looking at him up and down became the motivation he needed to speak up. “Yeah - well - everything here always smells so good and I’m always rushing during lunch so I don’t really have time to try something different. Figured, why not just try it today.” 

Lance tilted his head and carefully analyzed Keith like the x-ray scanners at the airport. It made Keith want to run out and never come back, dreading his decision to attempt this. Then Lance shrugged his shoulders and said, “Okay. Go sit at that table near the window. I’m gonna close up and then I’ll bring you something.” 

Keith blinked rapidly. “What?” 

“You want to try something different. Let me take care of that. Just give me a few minutes.” 

Moving without much thought, Keith slowly stepped over to the table empty handed and awkwardly waited for Lance to tend to the final three customers and closing the register and the store. Lance turned off a few of the lights and flipped over the ‘closed’ sign before taking the money to the back and disappearing for a few more minutes. 

Alone in the dining area, Keith wondered what would happen next. He expected a quick conversation with Lance that hopefully gave him enough information to gage his chance at successfully asking him out, not sitting alone in the bakery waiting for Lance to do something. 

Whatever that something would be. 

“You want something sweet?” Lance’s voice broke the silence as he entered from the back and locked the office door. 

“Um - sure…” Keith replied, jumping slightly off his seat. 

Lance went to one of the displays and prepared a small red basket with a piece of wax paper and a few pastries. He took it straight to Keith and placed it between them as he sat across. “I recommend the  _ pastelitos de guayaba _ first. It’s my favorite.”

“Okay…” Keith looked at all the golden brown, sugary crusted, puff pastries stuffed with different fillings. Eyes darting between them trying to figure out just which one exactly Lance was talking about.

Lance laughed. “It’s the one with the red goo. That one is the same thing but it also has a white cheese filling. I prefer the square one.”

“Okay.” Keith reaches for the square puff pastry filled with a sweet, fruity, and red gelatin-like paste. He looked to Lance as he lifted the pastry close to his lips.

Lance’s smile encouraged him to take the first bite.

He bit down, flakes of the puff pastry falling all around him to the table. The sugar coating quickly sending his tongue for a dance before the guava paste slid in. It tasted like a mix of strawberry and pear jam, sweet and fruity complimented by the lightness of the pastry.

It was a guava dream.

“Damn… this tastes amazing! Why haven’t I tried it before?”

“No idea,” replied Lance. “You just always come in and get the same thing.”

Keith kept eating, unable to stop enjoying the delightful treat. “I never thought to try anything. The sandwich is perfect.”

He chuckled. “Everything in this bakery is perfect.”

“Yeah…” Keith wiped his mouth and dusted the crumbs off his shirt. His eyes sparkled as they landed on Lance, admiring the brightness of his bright blue eyes and the smoothness of his face. He wanted to kiss him, but resisted. “Everything about the bakery is perfect.”

Lance blinked and coughed before shuffling in his seat. “Go ahead try another one. The one with meat is good too.”

Keith cleared his throat and reached for it, but paused when he saw Lance’s hand resting on the table. He had to take a chance. Something about the way Lance fidgeted felt as if maybe he too was nervous about this private encounter.

He slowly moved his hand. First with his fingers grazing the tips of Lance’s. When he saw no resistance, he kept moving it closer until Lance completed the last few steps and intertwined their fingers.

Lance smiled, blissfully and bashfully.

“I - um…” Keith stumbled with his words. 

“I like you too,” said Lance. “I thought you were cute since your first visit and you got cuter with each one.”

Keith’s face felt like lava. “I - I…” 

Lance giggled. “Just like now. Cute.”

“Wha - what…” He stumbled his words and then finally shouted. “What are you doing tonight? Dinner. Me… I mean I will take you to dinner!”

Lance squeezed Keith’s hand. “I have no plans.”

Keith smiled and stood up. “Okay. You don't mind riding on a motorcycle, right?”

He shot up from his seat and gawked at Keith. “You ride a bike? Damn…”

Keith laughed and looked down at the basket of pastries. “They were delicious. I can’t wait to try more.”

“How about you have the most delicious thing here before we leave?”

“Okay. What…” Before he could finish speaking, Lance leaned in for a kiss - sweet and fruity - just like the pastry.

They pulled apart, dizzy but gleeful. 

“Delicious,” Keith whispered.

Lance stole another quick kiss before pulling Keith towards the door, disregarding the food left on the table. “Show me that bike of yours.”

Keith happily followed as they exited together. Lance officially locked the bakery and they disappeared into the parking lot for their first of many dates to come.

All equaled to the deliciousness of the  _ pastelitos de guayaba _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! Make sure you also check us out on social media and our other fics. Much love <3 Luna
> 
>  **Art Collab with:** [kaylee_schuyler](https://www.instagram.com/kaylee_schuyler/) \- [Trish's Bakery](https://www.instagram.com/p/B7f5It0gnCY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
>  **Follow Us!**  
>  Instagram: [Luna__Vulpes](https://www.instagram.com/luna__vulpes/)  
> Twitter: [Luna_Vulpes](https://twitter.com/luna_vulpes)  
> Tumblr: [Luna_Vulpes](https://krlunajvulpes.tumblr.com/)  
> YouTube: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrL3TIlaVj77Br8ZyxZEeFw)  
> LinkTr.ee: [Luna_Vulpes ](https://linktr.ee/luna__vulpes)
> 
> **Playlists**  
>  Exchange Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/2BhmbzKpnODZocHen9jyqS?si=xBdhkptlTHql9zLW9R4ROg)  
> Lion’s Chain Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/3jyrvccYPbFLr06OdDydDU?si=Rt4Ij39SSuSkAvAMa8kwrg)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - Wedding Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/68MI49mLTszGE10at1582f?si=4n_cZxzjQGGL2_IYbbM3UQ)  
> The Ultimate Wingman - The Fosters Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1133539213/playlist/0wsH8m1Q3sdRaajc31xcTB?si=RMn0Z3eLQw-KEyTP2mQYLA)  
> Steam Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/00UfPVXEOBrBzQSAne77wt?si=Zk1uUBrJQIyCD0-za8V86A)  
> The Rose Queen Playlist - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/22gix3bysykqnrk45b5ytljvi/playlist/0WcsvV25bt7NYm0JAcGBlQ?si=vDLJIRKDSTOYNMYApOUvyA)
> 
> **Our Fics:**   
>  [The Ultimate Wingman (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628367/chapters/19786462)   
>  [Lion’s Chain: Years 1-5 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733592/chapters/23788332)   
>  [Lion’s Chain Years 5-10 (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793737/chapters/39415414)   
>  [Steam (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598153/chapters/26069508)   
>  [Exchange: Part 1 - Simple Beginnings (Klance) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130243/chapters/37685228)   
>  [Luna_Vulpes Author Page (Many Short Stories) ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vulpes/works)


End file.
